


Four makes a crowd

by Scarabskin



Series: Red Rising Kinktober 2019 [14]
Category: Red Rising Series - Pierce Brown
Genre: Coming Untouched, Face-Sitting, Foursome, Multi, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 10:09:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21034547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarabskin/pseuds/Scarabskin
Summary: Our four favourites has some fun together!Kinktober prompt: Pegging - Darrow/Virginia & Sevro/Victra





	Four makes a crowd

_”Fuck, Victra!”_

Sevro’s voice rung out in the room, his eyes rolling back into his head as his moans intermingled with a long string of curses. He looked more or less _wrecked_ in Darrow’s opinion, as if he was barely holding himself together as his wife pounded into him from behind. 

“You’re so noisy, Sevro,” Mustang chipped in, earning her a slap to her arse from Victra and a bright smile in acknowledgment. It was an honest attempt, but didn’t stop Sevro from vocalising just how he was feeling. 

Darrow was currently on his back against the bed, legs drawn up and resting on Mustang’s shoulders. She held onto his shins as she drive herself home, the strap on fucking into Darrow in long, calculated thrusts. 

To his right was Sevro, his body bent in half against the side of the bed, his legs just barely supporting him as Victra rocked him back and fourth against her own strap on. Currently, he was thrown into a wild orgasm, his hands holding tight onto the sheets under him as his head was thrown back, spine arching downwards and a hand holding tight to his hair. Darrow liked being pegged, his wife topping him once in a while only spiced up their relationship, but he was convinced Sevro absolutely _loved_ it.

Coming down from his high, Victra slowed down her movements to give him some time. She never truly stopped, egging him on as he quickly recovered and braced himself for a second run. 

This was the moment Sevro was the most interesting. Not to say he wasn’t a very interesting man to begin with, but this was a fun time to mess around with the short man. One of Darrow’s hand reached out to his cheek, grabbing his attention. When his manoeuvre was successful and red eyes met his, he guided the man’s face towards his own and swept him into a deep kiss. 

Victra laughed behind him, speeding up her motions once again. Sevro’s body rocked back an fourth against Darrow’s own, feeling his hardening cock brush against his thigh. Smiling into the kiss, Darrow swallowed the moans Sevro let out as he now clawed one hand into the sheets and the other into Darrow’s left shoulder. 

“Can’t get enough, baby?” Victra was now going at her past pace, brutally fucking her husband as he kept moaning and rocking against his best friend. The whole scene had started to affect Mustang too, and Victra decided to help her out. One of her hands came up to fondle her breast and guided her body to twist towards her. Once facing each other more, Victra dove in for a sweet kiss, still trusting into her husband. This sped up Mustang’s movements and now Darrow was moaning, his head thrown back for a second to regroup himself. 

Now that Sevro’s mouth was less occupied, he was back to all but screaming out his pleasure. He still held onto Darrow for leverage, pushing back onto Victra as she hit his prostate. The oversensitivity was blinding and he couldn’t get enough of it, even as it bordered on painful. It was too good to resist. The added movement drove his dick to drag against Darrow’s thigh even more, the friction driving him crazy. 

Darrow came back to the ground as Mustang _finally_ hit the spot inside him that made him see stars. He threw his head forward as if he had to see it for himself to believe it was happening. When he locked eyes with his wife, currently making out with Victra, he let out a low groan from deep within and fell back, his hand now jerking his dick in quick motions. 

He was a sappy man, but he would admit to anyone asking that the vision of his wife all red and worked up, covered in a thin layer of sweat as she was thrown into pleasure between two people was one of the best things he had ever seen. He kept moving his hand, his arm doing a slight hiccup whenever his prostate was hit. He was drawn back into reality when he felt something hot lick at his neck. 

Sevro was clung to him, doing the best he could to occupy himself as his brains were more or less being fucked out. He lapped at his best friend’s neck, sucking hickies to his skin as he moaned against the flesh. It was animalistic, so far removed from the sensual way Mustang would do it. 

Sevro once again seized up, his body stopping his wild rutting as his head was once again thrown back. Creative curses were ripped from his throat as Victra made no intention to slow down until he was done. Come spilled out over Darrow’s leg, some of it painting the hand now jerking his dick off. Sevro then went limp, his wife finally slowing down to a halt as she let go of him, easing out of his body to give it some time to recharge. 

She patted the inside of his thighs, getting his attention after close to a full minute of panting and putting all his weight onto Darrow. Looking back, he saw her motioning and sat up on shaky legs, looking like he was ready to collapse at any moment. He the laid down on his back, head close to the edge of the bed as Victra kneeled on the sheets. She made her way to straddle his face as he started lapping at her like an eager puppy. 

Then suddenly Darrow was reminded of his own body and situation as Mustang sped up, no longer distracted by Victra. Her thrust were stuttering, Mustang obviously approaching her own climax. She eased down Darrow’s legs to sit on top of her hips and he lazily wrapped them around her waist. Fingers dug into the outside of his thighs, gaining some new leverage to thrust harder into him, chasing her orgasm as they both moaned. 

Mustang bent down, her face searching for his. He met up with her by propping himself up, the two going into a deep kiss. It was interrupted as Mustang’s voice rose an octave, now panting with low whines as her body shook lightly. Her thighs quivered as the orgasm ripped through her body in waves, her diving back to Darrow’s lips as she rode out her high. 

Somewhere in the meantime, Victra had reached her own climax. Her nails digging into Sevro’s chest hard to leave marks as she rocked herself over his greedy mouth. 

Mustang collapsed on top of him, her thrust stilling to a shallow rocking back and fourth. She panted on top of him as he kept going at his dick, now very close to coming himself. He sped up, his palm grazing over his head occasionally. When soft lips met his in a slow and sensual kiss, he knew he was done for. As he moaned into Mustang’s mouth, his back arched as he came.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to apologise already just in case I can’t get up a few pics in time for this week, but I will try my best!!!


End file.
